


Прикосновение

by RossomahaaR



Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [2]
Category: Before Watchmen (Comics), Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Prostitution, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Роршах не любит шлюх.
Series: WTF Vertigo & Watchmen 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844857
Kudos: 1





	Прикосновение

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды WTF Vertigo & Watchmen   
> http://wtf-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5617618

— Эй, Роршах! Ты же Роршах, да? Развлечёмся? Героев у меня ещё не было, — уличная проститутка визгливо смеётся, крепко ухватив его за рукав плаща. 

Роршах подавляет желание отбросить её подальше, но вырывает руку из цепких пальцев и проходит мимо, не поворачивая головы.

— Импотент! — орёт проститутка вслед. — Или ты голубой? Точно, нормальный бы не стал носить наволочку на роже!

Её товарки смеются, но Роршаху всё равно. Отбросы его не волнуют. Краем глаза он заметил, какая шлюха потрёпанная — хорошо так за тридцать, и обильная косметика не скрывает преждевременного старения. Видимо, совсем не пользуется спросом — готова броситься на каждого встречного.

Роршах старается не думать о матери, но всё равно становится гадко. Прикосновение этой шлюхи омерзительно. Роршаху кажется, будто на рукаве остался грязный след от её рук, и он нервно проводит перчаткой по грубой ткани, но, конечно, на ней нет ни следа. 

В злачных районах шлюхи толпятся чуть ли не на каждом углу. Старые и совсем молодые, ещё свежие и те, что больше смахивают на ожившие трупы. Не всех заставила выйти на панель нужда, некоторые просто слишком тупы, чтобы сгодиться для чего-то ещё. Филин бы сказал, что он неправ и нельзя так думать о несчастных женщинах, ежедневно подвергающихся насилию, но Роршаху плевать — он презирает их и не имеет значения, как и почему они в таком положении оказались. Все эти женщины испорченные. Изначально с гнильцой. 

Сутенёр прямо на улице таскает подопечную за длинные волосы — чтоб другим неповадно было.

— Вздумала обсчитывать меня, тварь? Совсем за лоха держишь?!

Роршах проходит мимо, заложив руки в карманы. Его это не касается.

***

Уже почти светает, когда Роршах сворачивает в небольшой парк. Отсюда рукой подать до тайника — пора переодеваться и возвращаться в съёмную комнатушку. Роршах не может назвать её своим домом. Просто место, где можно переночевать и привести записи в порядок. 

Откуда-то с боковой аллеи он слышит смех. Хлёсткий, сочащийся злобой. Так не смеются над удачной шуткой или над чем-то _безобидным_. Это веселье совсем иного рода. Роршах подходит ближе, стараясь пока держаться за чахлыми кустами. Теперь он слышит женский всхлип и хорошо знакомый звук, с которым нога впечатывается в тело. Двое пинают скорчившуюся на земле женщину. 

— А нечо было лениться, — коренастый лысый мужик с заметным наслаждением впечатывает ботинок в бедро женщины. Его приятель согласно смеётся и сплёвывает, стараясь попасть ей в волосы.

Оба пошатываются, но не настолько пьяны, чтобы утратить координацию движений.

Роршах застаёт их врасплох, напав молча. Ни к чему тратить слова на отбросов. Они ошеломлены и не могут толком сопротивляться, ни один замах тяжёлых кулаков не достиг цели. Роршах почти с удовольствием выбивает зубы одному и ломает пальцы второму. Теперь оба валяются на земле рядом со всхлипывающей женщиной и скулят. Роршах туго связывает их друг с другом, стараясь не смотреть в сторону жертвы.

Он её узнал. Та самая шлюха, смеявшаяся над ним прошлым вечером. Её одежда — если так можно назвать микроскопический топ и джинсовые шорты, больше смахивающие на трусы, — грязная и разорванная. Лицо разбито и опухло. Она пытается сесть и прикрыть отвислую грудь, но сил не хватает. 

— Не двигайся, — нехотя говорит Роршах.

Шлюха вздрагивает и испуганно смотрит на него заплывшими глазами. Левый заливает кровь из глубокой ссадины на лбу.

— Могут быть переломы, — терпеливо поясняет Роршах. — Оставайся тут. Вызову полицию и медиков.

Он разворачивается и быстро шагает к выходу из парка — там недалеко таксофон. Остаётся надеяться, что рабочий. 

Ему везёт — вандалы ещё не успели раскурочить будку, только исписали. Повесив трубку, Роршах замирает на пару секунд. Он сделал всё, что от него требуется, можно уходить. Но вместо этого он возвращается обратно. 

Завидев его, мужики, тщетно пытавшиеся освободиться, отползают. Роршах с усмешкой смотрит, как они неловко возятся в пыли, пыхтя и жалко всхлипывая, тянут в разные стороны, никак не понимая, что крепко привязаны друг к другу. 

Шлюхе всё-таки удалось сесть и более-менее прикрыться. Её крашеные хной спутанные волосы напоминают о матери. Роршах смотрит на неё не моргая. Она должна вызывать отвращение, но он ничего подобного не чувствует — просто женщина, которой нужна помощь.

— Уже едут, — Роршах делает шаг назад. Теперь можно уйти: всё проверил, женщина в сознании, эти двое никуда не денутся — замерли, даже шевельнуться боятся.   
— Оштанься, — едва шевелит разбитыми губами та.  
— Они больше не тронут.  
— Угу, — женщина морщится. — Прошто… побудь тут, ладно? Мне так шпокойнее будет.  
— Хрм, — Роршах передёргивает плечами, но остаётся на месте.  
— Шпашибо. Жа вшё. И… — женщина пытается улыбнуться и кривится от боли, — ижвини.

Роршах снимает плащ и укрывает её. Так надо. Так — правильно.

— Молчи. Не говори.

Женщина кивает и мягко касается его перчатки рукой с обломанными до мяса ногтями. Роршах поспешно отворачивается. Она шлюха, но сейчас её прикосновение не вызывает омерзения. Кем бы эта женщина ни была, она такого не заслужила. Никто не заслуживает.

И всё же, когда раздаётся звук сирен, Роршах рад убраться подальше. Плащ ещё хранит тепло чужого тела и пахнет дешёвыми клубничными духами. 

— Надо в химчистку, — ворчит Роршах. Он не ощущает брезгливости. Только усталость.


End file.
